To Save Emma
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Emma gets good news about her health. News she knows came with a price. Someone had some explaining to do!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel...yeah rub it in why don't you...

Summery: Emma gets good news about her health. News she knows came with a price.

XXXXX

Two weeks after Dylan comes to the motel looking like he got run over by a truck, her father receives an important phone call.

She looks at him across the room and sees her usual reserved dad had tears in his eyes; his hand over his heart while the other grips the phone with an iron clasp.

"Yes, I understand. We will be there soon to retrieve the pager. Thank you so much." He said as he tries to hold back his sobs. As he hangs up she sees her father start sobbing. He keeps muttering "Thank you" over and over again until she finally hears him whisper, "He did it." She looks confused but before she can ask him, he finally composes himself and turns to her.

"Emma, baby, it's happened! You are on the top of the list! You're getting a lung baby girl!" He exclaims. He can't believe Dylan Massett actually did it. He was so overjoyed! When he mentioned the donation to Dylan, he didn't actually think he would give the money to the hospital in Portland. He could see the lad cared for Emma, but he didn't think it was anything serious.

He was very happy he was wrong. Dylan Massett was a good man, perfect for his daughter. He saved his baby girl.

For so long she has seen her dad struggle with the thought of losing his only child. Now he may actually die before her. The thought makes her happy yet sad at the same time. He runs towards her and pulls her into a bone crushing hug, almost knocking her oxygen tank over. She hugs him back just as tightly holding him close to her. This was all just too unbelievable for her to comprehend.

About a month ago, when she had her annual doctor's appointment, she spoke to her doctor about the lung transplant but he quickly shot her down. Dr. Andrews told her that her health would have to decrease quite dramatically for her to get her at the top of the list. Also even that may not be a guarantee; people didn't typically want to donate their organs. So either a hell of a lot more people donated their organs and they were all were given to the people much sicker than herself or she knew this was too good to be true. This miracle was not free.

Despite her appearance, she was not stupid or naive by any means. She knows as much as any sick person and their families' that people can get bumped up from the transplant list for the right price. A very heavy price. She also knows her father would never be able to get that kind of money without doing something very illegal and that was just not her dad's style.

However, she knows HE can and would do something illegal.

"We have to go to the hospital to get the beeper for you. As soon as it goes off, no matter where you are, we need to get to St. Sebastian's right away. " Her dad warns her softly even though she already knew. When a lung leaves a body, it only has about four to six hours before it needs to be put inside another. She looks at her dad and sees the pure joy on his face.

"Is it okay if you go without me? I need to tell the Bates' what's going on and how I may need to just walk out one day." She asks and she sees he isn't giving her his usual frown when she tells him she's going. Instead he smiles sadly to himself and that's all the confirmation she needs.

Her dad told Dylan about the donation to get her moved from the list.

"Okay. Just don't be long okay? God I am so happy; things are finally going to be okay." He whispers pulling her into a hug once again.

She nods her head and grabs her bag before walking out of her apartment. Instead of heading towards the motel, she heads towards the farm. Someone had some serious explaining to do! While she was angry at her father for ultimately asking Dylan to donate however much money to save her, she knows her father was desperate enough to ask Dylan for that kind of help.

It all made sense to her now. Why he postponed their dinner alone to go on a trip with Caleb then came back with a bullet wound in his arm among other things! Why he called her the day he left and said they would meet up soon. How could she have been so blind not to see what was going on? She knows how much he wanted to get out of all the illegal businesses within White Pine Bay and put it in the past. She knows all the steps he made to make a legal medical marijuana farm so why would he throw all that away to do something that put him in so much danger?

By the time she gets to the darkened farm house, she's fuming with rage! She snatches her oxygen tank from the car, slams the door to her bug closed and races to the cabin. She vaguely hears Gunner asking her what was wrong, but she pays him no attention. There he was, sitting next to his supplies, sporting a black eye and a sling to help heal his arm where he got shot. He looked so beat up but he still looked amazing as ever! God Dammit!

Dylan quickly jumps up and looks surprised at her angered face.

"Emma!" He exclaims confused and she says nothing but gets inches away from him before slapping him hard across his face!

"Shit Emma! What the hell was that for?" He asks as he rubs his tender cheek. Damn, for such a tiny girl she sure hit him hard.

"That's for risking your life to save mine! What the hell is wrong with you? No life, especially mine is EVER worth risking yours over Dylan Massett, do you understand me!?" She yells at him making his eyes go wide. Oh shit she found out! Wait that meant she was on the top of the list! That means it worked!

Before he could tell her it was worth it to him to have her live a long life, she puts her 'pet' down and takes his face in her hands and kisses him. The kiss was angry and passionate; having so many emotions in there that they have both been holding in for too long. It may seem corny, but Dylan swears he saw stars. They kiss until neither of them could breathe and when they break apart they are both smiling.

"That's for risking your life to save mine. Thank you." She whispers softly against his lips as she moves away. No one has ever cared that much about her to do something so selfless for her. While she was angry at him for doing it, it warmed her heart to know he cared that much for her.

He smiles back at her with a tender look in his eyes as he leans in to kiss her once more.

She can yell at him until she's blue in the face, but when it came down to it, saving her was the greatest thing he's ever done. Yes he got shot but he got shot for a real purpose. To save Emma meant she would be around for a long time; hopefully in that time she will be with he risked his life, but not just for her. Having her in his life has saved him as well, so he guesses they saved each other.

THE END!

This is what I think their first kiss will kind of be like. While I love their cuteness and shy looks, they need some PASSION!


End file.
